ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Testing Time
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missionsde:Windurst-Mission 2-2 }} }} Walkthrough * This mission is skippable. *The mission will not be available until after you amass a certain number of Rank Points, obtained by trading stacks of crystals of any type to any of the War Warlocks (characters with the initials W.W. after their name) located at the city gates. **Trading 1 crystal (not a stack, just 1) will unlock this mission. **Trading 3 crystals will unlock the next mission. *Talk to the Windurst Gate Guard and accept this mission. **If you complete the mission once, you can then trade 2 crystals to skip a second attempt and move on to the next Mission. *Then go talk to Moreno-Toeno (inside the Aurastery) at . He'll send you off to Tahrongi Canyon with a "Creature Counter" magic doll (you may need to speak to him twice to get the cutscene). *Head off to Tahrongi Canyon as quickly as you can. You only have 1 game day to get there, kill the mobs, and come back. It is recommended that you bring a Scroll of Instant Warp or Warp Ring so that you can get back to Windurst quickly. Make sure to set your home point in Windurst before warping back. *Once in Tahrongi, you need to kill at least 30 monsters. As noted before, you only have 1 hour to kill them and get back, so you probably want to go after monsters that will go down quickly. Make sure to keep good track of your kills, as there is no tracker to check the running total or number remaining. **Activating the Records of Eminence objective "Conflict: Tahrongi Canyon" (or "Conflict: Buburimu Peninsula" if repeating the mission) can aid with keeping track of your kills. **Kills of certain enemies may not count. It is advised to kill a few more enemies than the required 30. **Kills performed as a monipulator in Monstrosity do count toward this mission. **Note that there is a maximum number of creatures killed. The precise number is still unknown, but it is approximately 60. Moreno-Toreno will tell you to start over if you take down too many. **Have killed as many as 90 without him telling me to start over. *Once finished, go back and talk to Moreno-Toeno again. He will only finish up with you in the last game hour before your time is up (after 55m20s until 57m36s). When spoken to, he will tell you what the current game hour is and how many hours until your deadline. Notes *If you accidentally accept this Mission, and decide you want to skip it, just talk to Moreno-Toeno as if you were going to do it. Come back and talk to him again at least an hour later and fail the Mission. Then you can do the next one if you turn in enough crystals. *The first time you repeat this mission, Moreno-Toeno will require you to kill at least 30 monsters in Buburimu Peninsula (this is easily done solo at lvl 25). You will be given two (2) game days to complete this mission. Again, Moreno-Toeno will only finish up with you in the last hour of the 48 game hours given. So, be punctual. *Kills made as a party do count. So if a party of three kill 10 creatures each, this will count as 30 kills towards completing the mission. **Pet kills, including those from your own pet and fellow, do NOT count. **Kills by/with Trusts DO count.